Forgotten then Remembered
by Moth Mask
Summary: Every year, America throws a big party. And every year, everyone always forgets Canada's birthday in favor of America's. But this year is different. No intended pairings, but PruCan and/or Canada/America if you squint. Just fluff-ish birthday nonsense.


Written 6/30/2011 - 7/4/2011

**A/N**

DOUBLE BIRTHDAY FIC :D Because I'd already planned to make a birthday fic for America, and didn't know that Canada's birthday was July 1. Sorry, Canada~ ;_; Anyway, thanks to DoubleyHaruhi96 for inadvertently planting this plot bunny for me~ :3

**I own nothing.**

**~o~**

There are perks to having a sibling you're close to. You have someone to hang out with. Someone to trust, and someone who trusts you. You can help each other up when you're down, and celebrate together when everyone else has somewhere to be. It's like having a spare tire or a safety net. You count on them when you fail.

But when your sibling is the personification of the United States of America, and you happen to be Canada, it's a different story.

There's nothing wrong with America, really. He's nice enough, and he does mean well. But... he's overwhelming. He always tries to be the center of attention, and he often succeeds. But when he's out being America, he usually pisses someone off. He has a bad habit of making enemies everywhere he goes, and they always come looking for him, hoping for a fight.

And that's where I come in.

You see, I am Canada. That's CA-NA-DA. Not Canadia, not What's-His-Face, but Canada. People tend to forget that. In fact, the only ones who remember my existence are America, Prussia, and France, and even with them it's not a regular thing. People don't usually remember me unless they want something from me. Or from my brother, as it is.

Just because we look vaguely similar, and I'm easy to forget, and I'm a pushover, people mistake me for him. Half the time, I think they're just taking their anger out on me because they don't want America to beat them up. And no, I am not bitter. I'm just sick of getting attacked by people who can't tell the difference between me and him. We don't even look that similar. His eyes are blue, mine are purple. He has Nantucket, and I have my curl. He has his alien friend Tony, and I have Kumakuko. See? Different.

And yet people always mistake me for him. Or just ignore me completely. Like on Friday.

No, I am _not_ bitter, thank you. I'm not upset about it. Not at all. Why would I be? Just because my birthday was overshadowed by his... _again..._

Dammit, fine. I'm ticked off. But you would be, too, if everyone forgot your birthday in favor of America's Independence Day. He's been preparing for it for weeks now, and everyone's so wrapped up in it that they forgot me. I shouldn't be surprised. It happens every year. My people celebrated, at least. But America didn't even remember. He was too busy thinking about himself to even visit his brother.

Well, whatever. It doesn't matter. I'll get over it, and I'll go to his celebration tomorrow, and I'll watch fireworks with Kumajiji. That's all there is to it. And I'm not bitter about it at all...

oOo

The next day was July 4. All the nations gathered in America for the party that night. Just about everyone came, if not for America, then for free food and fireworks. And, just as I said the previous day, I came with Kumakaki.

Looking around the well-decorated room, I wondered if attending the party had been a good idea. There were a lot of people, many of whom wouldn't know who I was. Even though most of them should've. After sulking for a moment, I shook the thought away, deciding to enjoy the party while he was there.

Just as I was beginning to relax, I was glomped from both sides. I cried out in surprise, nearly dropping Kumajiki.

On my left side was America, grinning like a maniac and babbling about how glad he was that I had come. On my right was Prussia, one of the few nations I could occasionally call a friend. He was grinning with as much excitement as America, but there was a hint of something else in his eyes. Regret, almost?

"Yo, Canadia! Glad you could make it! This party's gonna rock, right? We're gonna have fireworks and glow-sticks and those tiny American flags! It's gonna be awesome~!"

I looked at my brother with mild amusement. "It's Canada, not Canadia. You should remember that."

"Yeah, yeah, I know that!" America exclaimed, throwing an arm around my shoulder. He was just as overwhelming as ever, and possibly more so.

I almost smiled. Almost. I'm more or less used to being forgotten by now, but it's always irritating. Well, at least it was only my name that time, rather than just me in general.

I looked at Prussia, who was still standing there, hands behind his back. He was looking right at me. It seemed that I'd been remembered for the day, strangely enough.

"Hey, Canada," he said. "Sorry I didn't stop by on the first. Things have been pretty busy, with all the preparing everyone's been doing. You know, for... well... this." Prussia waved one hand towards the rest of the room.

I nearly dropped Kumakiro in shock. "You remembered?"

"Of course I did! How could the awesome me forget? I was too busy to visit, though," Prussia said, his grin becoming sheepish. "So, here!"

Prussia held out a bottle of maple syrup. His grin had returned full-force.

America glanced between the two of us in confusion. I thanked Prussia, and rested the bottle on top of Kumajuko's head. The bear didn't even seem to care. "Hey, what happened on the first?" America asked.

I sighed, while Prussia looked at him in disbelief. "Wait, what? You don't know?"

"No, I don't," America replied, annoyance creeping into his features. "Care to explain?"

Prussia was now glaring at America. I could feel the tension in the air. "I-it's okay, Prussia. Really, it isn't a big deal..."

"Not a big deal!" Prussia exclaimed. "Come on, Mattie, you can't be serious!"

America was getting seriously annoyed. "Hey, what's going on? Could someone tell me what happened already?"

"July first, 1867?" Prussia prompted. "America, you should know this stuff. It's your own brother!"

America just stared at him, racking his brain. He couldn't place any meaning to the date, much to Prussia's annoyance.

"Dammit! July first is Canada's birthday!" Prussia finally yelled. America's eyes widened in shock. He looked at me, while I refused to meet his gaze.

"O-oh... Shit, Mattie, I forgot again, didn't I?" he said softly. I nodded silently.

The three of us stood there for a while, nobody willing to break the heavy silence. Prussia glared at America, America shifted guiltily from foot to foot, and I stared at the floor, avoiding the glances that came from the other two.

Suddenly, America was pulled out of the awkward bubble by an excited Italy. "Ve~ Come on, America~ You have to give a speech now~ Ve~" Italy dragged him to a long table, covered with beverages of all kinds, both alcoholic and not. Other nations began moving towards the table, and each of them picked a drink. Behind the table was a microphone.

A smile grew on America's face. He caught Prussia's gaze, and pointed subtly to me, before pointing at the table. Prussia caught on quickly, and dragged me to the table.

Prussia and America both grabbed beers. Prussia found an empty glass, grabbed the maple syrup from atop Kumakara's head, and poured a glass of it, which he gave to me. Kumakara, displaced by the glass, climbed onto my head, and promptly fell asleep.

I looked from my brother to my friend in bewilderment as they dragged me up to the microphone. Prussia kept me in place while America grabbed the microphone.

"Hey, everyone!" he shouted into the mic. "Are you guys having an awesome time so far?"

About half of the crowd (the half that wasn't sober anymore) cheered, and America's grin only widened.

"Awesome! So, you all know Canada, right?" There was a pause. The nations mumbled to one another, trying to remember who I was. Prussia facepalmed.

"Hey! Right here!" he shouted, pointing at me. There was a collective "Oooooh..." from the crowd, along with a "I knew that" from England. Prussia shook his head at the show of stupidity.

"Well," America continued, "he isn't the only thing we forgot." I shook my head frantically, in a fruitless attempt to stop him. "Turns out, Canada's birthday was Friday!"

The crowd of nations turned to me. I'm surprised the glass of syrup didn't shatter, with the death grip I had it in. I chuckled nervously as the crowd regarded me with surprise. A few of them even seemed guilty. Despite my embarrassment at suddenly being the center of attention, I was happy. They may have forgotten, but I was glad to know that it wasn't because they didn't care. I'm just cursed with forgetableness. Which is totally a word.

That evening, we sang "Happy Birthday" twice; once for America and once for me. During the rest of the party, people actually acknowledged me. When we watched fireworks, I got a good seat.

And, even though it was his fault I was forgotten in the first place, at the end of the party, I gave America a hug. Because even though he overshadowed me, annoyed me, and forgot me, he was always my brother in the end.

**~o~**

**A/N**

Short fic is short. And kind of lame. But oh well. At least I finished it.

Originally, I'd had the first part in Canada's POV, and the second part in third person, but then I got stuck around the end, so I reread it, and realized "Hey, that's kind of confusing and stupid. It'd be better if I just put the whole thing in Canada's POV.", so I did. So ya~y, because this is my first first-person POV fanfic ever~! :D

...

Yeah. Well. Happy birthday, Alfred! And happy belated birthday, Mattie~ :3


End file.
